A clustering server clusters at least two base stations according to a preset rule, to obtain at least one cluster, and controls a working status of each base station in the cluster, to reduce energy consumption of the base station. The working status of the base station includes two types. One type is an enabled state, namely, a state in which the base station enables a communications service; and the other type is a standby state, namely, a state in which the base station disables the communications service.
A clustering-based base station control method provided in a related technology includes clustering, by a clustering server according to a preset rule, a base station set managed by the clustering server, where each cluster includes a cluster-member base station and one cluster-head base station, controlling a base station whose load is zero in each cluster to maintain in a standby state, and a sniffer in the cluster-head base station to maintain in an enabled state, where the sniffer is configured to detect a change in signal strength of an uplink signal of each cluster-member base station in the standby state in the cluster, when signal strength of an uplink signal received by a cluster-member base station exceeds a preset threshold, instructing, by the cluster-head base station, the cluster-member base station to enable the sniffer, detecting, by the cluster-member base station by using the sniffer, whether signal strength of an uplink signal received within a preset time is continuously greater than the preset threshold, and if the cluster-member base station detects, by using the sniffer, that the signal strength of the uplink signal received within the preset time is continuously greater than the preset threshold, switching, by the cluster-member base station, a working status from the standby state to the enabled state, or if the cluster-member base station detects, by using the sniffer, that the signal strength of the uplink signal received within the preset time is less than or equal to the preset threshold, continuing maintaining, by the cluster-member base station, in the standby state.
When the clustering server clusters the base station set, a large quantity of separate base stations cannot be clustered. Consequently, working statuses of these base stations cannot be controlled.